


Young Romance or A Shitty Field Trip Becomes Less Shitty

by doobler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: An MLM fic based on a dream I had where you're in love with Jeremy and your class goes on a museum field trip.





	Young Romance or A Shitty Field Trip Becomes Less Shitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanthepowerbottomguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/gifts).



Usually, you hated these asinine field trips. Either your classmates drove you insane with their lack of focus or you couldn't be bothered to pay attention yourself. Sometimes, it was both. Seeing as it was the end of the school year, these field trips had been commonplace, probably because the teachers had run out of classwork and just wanted you out of their hair.   
"Remember your worksheets!" Your teacher called over the din of student chatter. Her greying hair flopped in tandem with the bus's movements. "You'll be graded so make sure you have a writing utensil on you!"  
A row behind you, you heard a familiar voice grumble.  
"Aw shit, I forgot my pen at my desk."  
Jeremy Dooley. You had been in the same class with him throughout all of high school. Last year it was Art 1, the year before that it was Gym, and freshman year, it'd been Biology. Now you shared a history class, one you were delighted to find you both hated. You'd been crushing on him hard since freshman Bio, admiring his sturdy yet soft build and blinding smile. It'd taken ages to manage a quiet hello and of course, his response still danced in your dreams on good nights. The first few years of your one-sided crush had been hard, living in doubt that you even had a chance. Last homecoming, however, word got out that Jeremy's date had been a fellow male classmate, a charming lanky senior who everyone knew was a sleepy-eyed stoner. Suddenly, you had a chance.  
"I have an extra!" You twisted in your seat, offering a pen.  
"Sweet, thanks!" Jeremy beamed.  
The bus lurched and your fingers brushed together. A spark of heat shot up your spine and across your face.  
"Wait, here, take this one!" You corrected, yanking your hand back. "Your favorite color is green, right?"  
"You could say that." Jeremy replied. His grin grew wider as he took the other pen.  
When you sat down, your cheeks were tingling. Thankfully, your bench partner had dozed off against the windowpane and didn't notice you blushing.  
"Lunch is at 1:30pm so please remember to meet back at the front steps!" Your teacher called out as the bus slowed to a screeching halt. "Be respectful, don't embarrass our school!"  
With a satisfied groan, your classmates filed out of the bus and into the open air. You kept a watchful eye on Jeremy, eager to follow him inside. A few other students flocked to him, asking if he wanted a partner. He smiled, all charm and no malice.  
Suddenly, he turned your way. You screamed internally.  
"You want in?" Jeremy motioned with his hand. "The more the merrier, right?"  
You nodded, tightening your grip on your messenger bag. You'd filled it with snacks and candies, ready to make friends at a moment's notice. Not that it mattered. Anyone you clicked with this late in the game would be lost to the tides of adulthood in about a month.  
"We should hit the natural history exhibit first," Jeremy spoke up, leading the pack. "I like finding the shitty taxidermy displays."  
For a moment, you could've sworn the world took on a rosey hue and Jeremy kicked up a flourish of flower petals and scarlet hearts. You followed at his heels like an obedient puppy dog and ducked inside the museum.

"-llo? Hello? You okay, bro?"  
You snapped yourself from your daydream. Jeremy looked concerned, one brow cocked quizzically.  
"You watched the same fossilization video like. Three times in a row. You low on sugar or something?"  
It took your brain a few minutes to catch up. When it did, you jumped, delving into your bag and pulling out a handful of candy bars.  
"Nah, I came prepared." You replied. "Want one?"  
"Fuck yeah," Jeremy grinned, gratefully grabbing a Payday. "These are my fucking favorite!"  
You nodded solemnly, having already known that. You weren't a huge fan of them yourself but you'd brought three just in case. For Jeremy.  
You watched him take a bite out of the candy, only to realize you were both alone. The rest of your group was a few displays down, laughing at the absurdity of Paleolithic wildlife. You remembered the goofy looking Isopod display and chuckled.  
"You alright?" Jeremy watched you from the corner of his eye.  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine, of course, why wouldn't I be?" You tried your best not to look nervous. You failed.  
"You're all... I dunno. Jittery."  
You wracked your brain for the least lame excuse you could come up with.  
"I have really bad social anxiety," You said. It wasn't technically a lie. "So y'know. I don't do well with groups."  
Jeremy perked up, balling up his candy wrapper and stuffing it in his pocket. You tried to ignore how his jeans hugged his thighs so well.  
"I getcha," He nodded sagely. "I have friends like that. I can stick with you if that helps?"  
Your eyes went wide and you nodded stiffly, your heart pounding in your chest. With a smirk, Jeremy waved his hand and gestured for you to follow.  
"Let's make our way to the weather exhibit," He smiled wider as you fell into stride. "No one ever goes there."

The trip became exponentially better once Jeremy became your guide. He seemed to know the museum like the back of his hand, repeating little tidbits of information like it was second nature. You trailed close behind the rest of the group, taking appropriate notes through the displays. After the dinosaurs came more natural history, followed by human history, space, and finally weather. When you looked at the time, it was 1:10pm.  
"Welp. We lost our group."  
You looked around, guided by Jeremy's gaze. He was right. Somewhere between the history of flight and the start of the weather exhibit, your group had ambled off. You recalled them mentioning the gift shop which was on the other side of the weather area. They'd probably bolted, eager to get some fresh air.  
"This is much better than being stuffed in a classroom, even if everyone's acting like idiots." Jeremy's voice was soft. "I actually like this kinda stuff. I've been coming here for fuckin' ages."  
You blinked owlishly, not sure how to respond.   
"Oh! This is the best part!'  
Suddenly, Jeremy grabbed your wrist, pulling you across the floor. You both ducked into what looked like a giant cloud model, the inside pitch black. After a few moments, it lit up, bright as the sun. Light crackled and fizzled, mimicking the erratic nature of wild lightning.  
"I made myself blind for a day staying in here for an hour when I was younger." Jeremy laughed in the dark. You could feel it vibrate through your chest, the enclosure small enough that you were mere inches apart.  
"Hey Jeremy?" You spoke up. "I uh. Have a confession."  
Lightning struck again. Jeremy's face was awash in vibrant light, bright purple and shocking blue. It sparkled in his eyes, catching the curves and angles of his face. Without thinking, you surged forward, locking lips with his.  
They were plush, like a pair of downy pillows. His beard, impressive for an 18 year old, scratched pleasantly at your cheeks. You pulled back. Your heart was hammering in your chest, deafening and painful. After a moment, Jeremy's hand came up, making you flinch. He rested his palm on your forearm, sliding it up your bicep and across your chest. You whimpered as his fingers cupped the side of your neck.  
He pulled you close and kissed you back.  
Sparks flew, fireworks and eruptions, bright and all-encompassing. Your lips moved together on their own accord, one hand sliding around Jeremy's waist. He was just as soft yet firm as you imagined. Pulling you closer, Jeremy angled his head, deepening the kiss. You shuddered, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. When you pulled apart, lightning flashed, revealing the starry-eyed delight on Jeremy's face.  
"That was pretty fucking amazing." He breathed, visibly holding himself back.  
"You-- I-- we didn't-- I thought--" You stammered, flushing when Jeremy giggled.  
"I've had a crush on you for a while now," Jeremy winked. "Why do you think I try to grab your attention so much?"  
Years flashed before your eyes, all the times Jeremy invited you to games, to his house, his friend group, his lunch table. You thought he'd pitied you this whole time.  
"Fuck." You gasped, and Jeremy laughed harder.  
Your hands were moving on their own, stroking across his chest, petting at his arms. You were addicted to having him under your fingers. With a satisfied smile, Jeremy dropped a kiss on your jaw, making you jump.  
"C'mon, I think it's almost 1:30pm. You can sit with me and share my chips, i brought a family sized bag."  
You tried not to judge him too hard, having brought an apple, half a sandwich, and a dozen candy bars. He took your hand and led you out of the exhibit towards the museum's entrance.  
"So are we like.... Dating now?" You whispered, leaning in close.  
"I mean. If you want to." He replied. His smile hadn't faded yet.  
"Yes. Please. I would-- I would love that."  
Jeremy squeezed your hand affectionately, leading you out the door with his head held high. Your heart soared when you felt his fingers intertwine with yours.   
As promised, you shared his chips, passing him the other two Payday bars with a sneaky smile. He looked touched, cheeks flushing a faint red. You swore to yourself you'd make that happen more.  
"You wanna chill at my place and play games after school?" Jeremy piped up. "I just hit level 100 in GTA and want someone to watch me blow shit up."  
You smiled, bowing your head playfully.  
"It would be my honor."


End file.
